When They Got Caught
by The Super Hyper Sisters
Summary: Compainion piece to "Will they every get caught" Bella and Edward are thoroughly enjoying themselves until.... a little thing call "Jasper" get's in the way. Read ' Will we ever get caught' before reading this.


**When They Got Caught!**

**This is what you've all been waitig for! The sequal to "Will We Ever Get Caught". Enjoy! **

_Jasper P.O.V_

I was sitting on the couch with my head on Alice's lap when another wave of intense emotion hit me. Passion, lust, love, and desire pounded my head like a jackhammer applying about 65 tons of pressure. I usually could handle any emotional climate but, this was killer. I ground my teeth in agony as Alice stroked my head subconsiously.

"Just what is it that's bothering you so much?" Alice asked me, sincerly concern for me. I lifted my head and weakly smiled.

"There's so much emotion and it's concentrated in a sexual sense. It's really starting to become a bother." I answered sitting up for the first time in about an hour. Alice looked at me, puzzled and then gasped. It was then my turn to look confused.

"Eww! Carlisle and Esme are"

"No!" I answered quickly "Not them. They'd at least try to control their emotion. These emotions are pouring out. It's not Emmett and Rosalie either"

Alice then let that adorible smirk of evil grace her lips. At the moment, another wave of sensual emotion tackled me, this one stronger than all the others. I gritted my teeth in an attempt not to moan. Hopefully, that was the last wave. Alice sat me up, took my hand and lend me upstairs. I was confused once more but now the emotions were more powerful and painful. Once we were all the way up the stairs, Alice had me standing in front of Edwards bedroom door. From inside, I heard small pants, moans and whispers of names. The emotion poured onto me like a steady rain. I gripped my head in agony.

"And I give you the answer. Please hold your applause." Alice smirked. I glared at Edwards door and was given another wave of passion. I almost collapsed, but before I could, Alice held me up. Emmett came around the corner to see what was going on along with Carisle.

"What's your malfunction, Jazz?" Emmett ask me, poking my head which was on the verge of exploading. Carisle kneeled at my side to look at me. When his eyes met mine, another wave on lust hit me full force and I couldn't control myself. I reached out and kissed him deeply in the name of lust. I moved my mouth against his so perfectly, and it felt -WHAT THE FUCK!? I JUST KISSED MY FATHER! I let go of his face once I relized what I was doing. I spat several times and then looked at Carisle, who was just shocked as myself. Emmett was laughing so hard, he almost fell on the floor. And then he did, courtesy of Alice punching him in the chest.  
"Carisle, I'm so sor-" I tried to apologize, but Carisle just held his hand up and said, "I understand, Jasper. You're fine"

An extremely disturbed Carisle floated back to his office and shut the door, slightly slamming. His emotions were shock, awe, embarassment and a hint on anger.  
I glared at Edwards door once more. That meant WAR!

_**--Switching P.O.V's-**_  
_Edward's P.O.V_

"Edward!" Bella gasped my name. She was holding me in the highest supernova I could have ever felt. It was our seventh time making love, each time more intense and pleasurable. Bella's back was arched so perfectly, I took the oppertunity to kiss her breast. My cool lips on her sensetive nipples where enough to make her clamp around my manhood. "Bella, please behave!" I breathed against her overheated skin, "I'd like for this to last longer but if you keep doing _that_ I won't be able to"

"Edward, I'm so close! Ple-" Her words went off into incoherent moans of pleasure. My Bella was perfect in every way. She couldn't hold on any longer when all of a sudden...

My bedroom door flung open. Bella and I stared at the door in shock. Jasper was standing there, fuming. "_YOU BASTARD! YOU AND YOU'RE DAMNED EMOTIONS MADE ME KISS CARISLE!"_ His thoughts raged. Bella registered what was happening and screamed, covering her self up with as much blanket as possible. Using my vampire speed, I dressed into my boxers and swiveled passed Jasper to run down the stairs. Emmett was in the background chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Esme came into the hallway to see what had happened.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Esme said, extremely unaware of the situation. She then heard something like two boulders crashing into each other. Esme smiled politly and quietly snarled, "Edward, Jasper. If you two don't get up these stairs and explain to me what is going on, I will be forced to destroy the both of you. Understood"

At just that moment, Jasper and I flew up the stairs. I was still trying to punch Jasper in the face and he was successfully pulling my hair. I gave him a good elbow to the ribs that sent him flying into the wall of Carisle's office. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Hale, you two stop fighting this instance!" Esme glowred at the us. I quickly came to attention while Jasper had to run over to to face our mother. Bella was still wrapped in the bedsheets and cowering on the far corner of the bed. Alice was trying to calm her down. Roselie had joined Alice in calming Bella. Emmett's laughing had dulled to giggles and were under control now that Esme was there.

"Now," Esme calmly asked. "Would anyone like to explain to me why this is happening?" Jasper and I looked at each other and then looked down. Neither of us wanted to say, '_Well, you see mom, Bella and I were having a good, old-fashion fuck session and our emotions were too strong. They made Jazz kiss dad and so now he feels as though he might want to destroy me. Understand'_

"Umm..." Jasper started. I look at him in panic because he was blocking his thoughts out with a bunch of Nine Inch Nails songs. He was gonna tell her the truth. I was mortified but I could only read minds, not change what they were going to do.

"You see, Edward and Bella decided to 'make love' in Edwards room and dispite the soundproof walls, I could feel their emotion and it overwhelmed me"  
Esme glanced in my direction and then at my bedroom door. Bella had her head poked out and was looking at me with worried eyes. It was time like this that made me wish I could read her mind. Alice nodded and mouthed to me, "She thinks that you're in trouble and that it's her fault"

I looked at Bella and shook my head as to say, "I'm not in trouble and neither are you"

Esme quickly proved her wrong by saying, "You two are _so_ in trouble." She looked in my direction and then smiled. "Edward, I am very happy for you and Bella but," At this point Bella had turned bright pink and hide behind the door. "You knew Jasper was in the house so, why did you choose here? Take that into consideration next time." Then she turned to Jasper. "As for you, young man," Jasper cringed at her heartstopping voice (no pun intended) "You knew that when Alice brought you up here, she meant Edward and Bella. You should have just walked down the stairs, gone to your room, something! Alice, you're in trouble too for bringing him up here because I know you saw all of this happen"

Alice sulked out of my room where she had been comforting Bella and pouted. "B-b-but MOOOOMMMMMY!"She whined at a supersonic high-pitch frequency. "I didn't DDDOOOOOOO ANYTHIIIINNNNG"

"For the love of the Volturi, Alice, stop that racket!" A once M.I.A Carisle came into the hallway. Bella, who now had on clothes, turned about as pale as any of us and slumped down onto the floor. Carisle looked very calm considering his thoughts were hissing, _'Edward, You. In my office. Now! Tell Jasper, too.'_ "Rosalie, why don't you take Bella downstairs to the living room and have her wait for Edward. I need to speak with him." Roselie nodded and floated towards Bella, towing her down the stairs. Bella let a single tear stream down her face and then she mouthed, "I'm so sorry, Edward"

I looked at her and I almost made a run for it with Bella in tow at her pitiful face. Carisle thought to me, _'Don't worry Edward, Bella will be fine. She's just a little shocked from this whole incident.'_

As if that was supposed to make me feel any better! My whole family was in on the fact that Bella and I had sex, for Aro's sake! All I could do was look at Carisle and nod somberly. Jasper was standing at a frightening attention, feeling every little bit of Carisle's anger towards the both of us.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"You do understand that you're both in a lot of trouble, right?" Carisle asked as Jasper and Edward sat as his desk. They both nodded bleakly in unison.

"You also understand what danger you put Bella in, correct Edward?" If vampires could blush, Edward would have settled for the nice shade of cooked lobster.

"Carlisle, do you honestly think I would hurt Bella? Quite frankly, the last few times-" Edward cut himself off.

"You've done it before?!" Carlisle was _pissed_ Edward lowered his head and muttered something about it working the other times. Carisle dropped his face into his hands on his desk and sighed. _"You are a very stupid vampire, 'Edward!'_ His thoughts growled. He then lifted his head to address Jasper. "Jasper. I cannot _believe_ that you would even overreact in such a manner! You knew what they were doing, so why would you even by so rude as to burst into Edwards room in such a way? From now on, if you know something like this is going on, please leave or refrain from killing your brother! What do you think he hears when you and Alice are together?!"

Jasper's eyes widen in shock at the Carisle was thinking. While Edward's fitting color was cooked lobster, Jasper would have settled for a much nicer shade of unbeatable red. Carisle was simply giving them examples about each other and how they effect each other. With low hung heads, Edward and Jasper listen to the rest of Carisle's lecture of how they should respect each other and each other's privacy.

After he was done, Carisle made them apologize to one another and sent them on their seperate ways. Jasper sulked back the library, accompanied by Alice. Edward pulled on a pair ofjeans and a random t-shirt to fly downstairs and take Bella far, ifar/i away!

"E-Edward?" Bella asked when she heard Edward coming her way (she had her head buried in about a trillion pillows). Edward took away all but two of the pillows in fear of Bella suffocating herself. Bella shyly peeked from beneath the pillow and look Edward is the eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked as Edward pulled upright. Edward hugged her tightly and whispered into her hair, "No, I'm not mad. I'm was just very, ivery/i worried. Are you okay, love?" Bella looked up at him with tears stained cheeks and red eyes. "I am now"

Edward frowned and hugged Bella as tightly as he could (without breaking her, of course) and whispered the same sweet ' I'm so sorry, my love.' over and over. Bella jerked him upward and gave him a stern look.

"Don't you even start that with me, Edward!" Bella was hold his face in her hands and almost glaring at him. Edward looked into the pircing chocolate eyes in confusion. "You almost always seem to do that"

"Do what?" Edward asked innocently. Bella groaned in frustration and said, "You always blame yourself for _everything_! What about the times when it's my fault?" Bella fumed at Edward. Edward chuckled at her adorible but terrifying face. Edward hugged her tight again (without breaking her) and laughed into her hair.

"Hey!" she pouted "Don't laugh at me when I'm mad at you, Mr.Cullen"

"It's just so hard to not laugh when you make adorible little faces like that." Edward smiled as he placed butterfly kisses on her eyelids and on her cheeks as I picked her up, whisking her away to my car.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked as she was locked in a seatbelt at supersonic speed. "To our meadow, darling." Edward smiled a crooked smile and off they went.

* * *

_--In The Meadow-_

"I guess that answered my question." Bella sighed as she dozed off in Edward's cold arms. Edward looked down at his lover in confusion. "What question, love?" Edward asked, holding Bella like a precious jewel.

Before Bella went to sleep she said, "If we would ever get caught, of course."

* * *


End file.
